You'll Never Know Until You Try It - Alternate scenes
by twin who likes to travel
Summary: These are just a few "what could have been" scenes if I had come up with them when I was writing the story.
1. Chapter 1

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Alternate scenes 1 and 2

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: R

Summary: As most of my fans know, especially the J/K ones, I have a tendency to come up with a few different ways a scene or scenes could go. And I occasionally post them. That's the situation here.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I came up with myself.

Reviews: I would like them.

Author's notes: In the spirit of this past Spring Break, I decided to start with these scenes first. The ideas in both chapters came to me at the beginning of this year. If I had come up with the first scene and what it led to in the second one when I was writing the story, I probably would have included them.

* * *

This is what could have happened if Nikki and Mi-Young's kiss in Chapter #54 had led to more.

The group's hotel suite

Both girls quickly found some pajama pants, took off Chloe's skirt, and then put them on the sleeping girl. The other watched closely as Nikki leaned over Chloe, brushed a few hairs out of the blonde's face, and gently kissed her on the forehead. Then Mi-Young escorted her to the door. Nikki promised to bring over her hangover cure by around eight in the morning. Suddenly, she surprised Mi-Young by pulling her into a heated kiss with her hands on both sides of the Korean girl's head. The other girl was so surprised that she didn't stop her at first. After Mi-Young opened her mouth slightly, Nikki slid her tongue inside. When the kiss continued, Nikki's hands slipped down to the hips in front of her and under the shirt. The kiss was broken as hands caressed the smooth skin under it.

"Wh-What at are you…," Mi-Young began but was interrupted.

"I wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you. Did you like it?" Nikki asked even though she sensed the other did by the slight smile.

It was answered by Mi-Young leaning in to kiss her again. Nikki responded by gently squeezing Mi-Young's butt for a few seconds before starting to pull the shirt up as far as she could. At feeling finger tips brushing over the back of her bra, Mi-Young ended the kissing again.

"Wait, we can't…," Mi-Young began but was interrupted again.

'Alright," Nikki replied, let go of the shirt, and took a few steps back, "I guess I'll leave then. I'll see you …"

"That's not what I meant," Mi-Young tried to explain to her guest.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean we can't do this HERE," she claimed with a small smile.

"Why not?"

"Because Chloe's a light sleeper, and we don't know when my friends will come back."

"So now what?"

"I'm going to check on Chloe to see if we woke her. If we didn't, we'll leave and go to YOUR room. If she's awake, we'll stay out here and see if she goes right back to sleep. If she comes out, we'll have to call it a night and try again another night."

Nikki smiled as she watched the cheerleader enter the bedroom they had put the blonde in and quietly closed the door. About ten seconds later, the other girl returned and closed the door behind her just as quietly. Both smiled as Nikki was led out of the room and Mi-Young made sure the door was completely closed. Then Nikki just as eagerly led the other girl to her room.

A few minutes later, Nikki's hotel room

Nikki quickly opened the door and pulled Mi-Young in with her right hand. Before the door was closed behind Mi-Young, Nikki started kissing her again while her hands swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped both of their shorts. The sound of the door closing got Nikki to stop the kissing. The Korean girl observed silently as Nikki took off her shoes as quickly as she could. Mi-Young followed her lead and was shocked as Nikki pulled the shirt over Mi-Young's head. She didn't know what to say as the girl she barely knew was undoing the back of her bra. She remained quiet as the shirt and bra were taken off at the same time and tossed to the floor. Nikki smirked as she did the same with her own shirt and bra. Mi-Young didn't resist when hands abruptly pulled on her shorts. She nearly gasped as the force used brought the underwear down at the same time. She couldn't believe that this was happening so fast but wasn't doing anything to prevent it or even slow it down a little. She smiled as Nikki pulled down her own shorts and underwear. Nikki grabbed Mi-Young by the waist again and guided her to the bedroom while the remaining articles of clothing were around their ankles.

"Just so you know, this is only going to happen once," the cheerleader assured as she stepped out of the clothes and kicked them over to one of the walls across from the bed.

"That's fine with me," Nikki stated as she did the same to hers.

Her guest smiled again at hearing that. While Mi-Young padded over to the bed, Nikki turned on the video camera that was sitting on a tripod not too far away. She joined the other girl by the bed and wasted very little time bringing her into another kiss and her hands went directly for Mi-Young's butt again. She smiled at how easily she had gotten the cheerleader out of her clothes as she squeezed the butt in her hands.

"Very nice," she complimented as she glanced down at the bare breasts belonging to her guest.

"Th-Thank y-you," the other stuttered as she blushed and gazed at Nikki's breasts.

After breaking the gaze, the Korean girl noticed the red light of the camera on. She was about to say something, but the slightly sultry expression on Nikki's face managed to stop it. Then she climbed onto the bed and got onto her back a little nervously.

"Elle…"

"Don't worry; I'll be gentle…at first."

Mi-Young stayed silent as Nikki chose to get on top of her and straddled her thighs. Nikki smiled at the glance she received as she gently placed her hands on the bare breasts below her. She began kissing her passionately as she flicked a few fingers at the nipples before carefully caressing ever inch and adding a little pressure. As she did, Mi-Young let out soft moans. After some more of them, Nikki broke the kissing and pulled her right hand away slowly. A gasp was heard when Nikki's lips gently touched where her hand had previously been. The moans returned at a louder volume while a tongue tickled the same nipple and all around it. Nikki felt hands in her hair when she began to nibble and suck on it. The hands started to pull at her hair when she opened her mouth to suck on more of the beautiful girl's breast. It continued as she switched from the left breast to the right one. She stopped and smirked at Mi-Young as her fingertips casually trailed down the same body.

"Oh, God," Mi-Young started to shriek as fingers entered her body and touched her as much as they could and repeated even louder as the fingers were put in as far as they could.

It got more intense for both of them as Nikki rubbed up against her over and over again as her fingers moved up and down frequently. The pace quickened after the cheerleader's back arched off the bed and both hands gripped the sheet behind her firmly. The hold she had on them changed rapidly. It loosened when fingers pulled back and tightened when they were pushed back in. Nikki took pleasure at the screams for a few minutes before kissing her passionately again. After what seemed like a long time to her, Mi-Young couldn't hold it in anymore and released what she had been holding inside. Nikki instantly felt it, broke the kiss, and giggled as her fingers became soaked.

"Don't stop, Elle, PLEASE!" her guest ordered when Nikki pulled out her fingers

"I'm not. I've got more planned; trust me."

Mi-Young nodded and gasped at Nikki placing the same fingers in her mouth. She gaped as Nikki sucked and licked them thoroughly. Nikki used the fingers on her left hand to prevent Mi-Young from talking. Mi Young's eyes began to slightly bug out as Nikki lowered herself onto the girl below her. As skin touched more skin, Nikki grabbed Mi-Young's right hand and brought it closer to her. Just when the other girl was about to speak again, Nikki interlocked their fingers and put them inside her own body. She took her time showing Mi-Young exactly how to do what she had just done to the beautiful girl. Mi-Young smiled and giggled lightly at Nikki doing this for her. Nikki smiled back until her own instructions were getting her worked up. She didn't hold back anything as she did whatever she could to make it last as long as she wanted. Both girls shrieked and shuddered as they felt the release. Nikki smiled as she gently pulled their fingers out and held them in front of the cheerleader's mouth. Mi-Young paused briefly before opening it and letting Nikki carefully put them inside her. Nikki saw her blush as she ordered her to suck on them like a lollipop.

"Well?" Nikki quizzed softly after the fingers were taken out of her guest's mouth.

"Weird but…"

"Nice?" Nikki guessed with a giggle.

"Yeah," Mi-Young agreed before blushing a second time..

As Nikki backed up and spread the other girl's legs farther apart, Mi-Young stared in slight confusion. She realized what was going to happen next when Nikki started kissing her chest again. It began between her breasts and traveled down the middle of her body. She giggled when Nikki alternated between kissing and tickling her with her tongue. Nikki left a wet path on her already smooth body. As Nikki moved lower and lower, Mi-Young noticed how the bites on her breasts appeared to be small enough that the bikini top would hide them. Nikki peeked up momentarily and smirked at catching the other girl doing that. As the tongue left the path, fingers followed along the sides of the Korean girl and grabbed her hips. She heard giggles as she tickled the belly button.

"OH, ELLE!" Mi-Young screamed as the tongue tickled around her crotch. She felt soft lips pressing against her as Nikki seemed to be giggling by the noise she was making.

Shouts of happiness echoed as the hands moved to her butt and the tongue entered her this time. It was Nikki's turn to make noise as hands went from clawing at the bed to grabbing the back of Nikki's head. The cheerleader's back arched again while hands applied more pressure and her fingers tugged at Nikki's hair. Nikki got into it even more as the same hands held her head in place. The heat between them increased when it turned to massaging with the same amount of pressure Nikki was using on the butt still in her hands.

"Oh, God. ELLE, I'm gonna…I'M GONNA…"

Before another word could be said, Mi-Young let out an even bigger release and louder shout. Nikki pulled out and smiled before licking up what was still on the body below her. After that was over, she knelt on the bed in front of the beautiful, naked girl.

"Don't go," the girl requested when Nikki appeared to be getting of the bed. to kiss her on the lips.

"I'll be right Back, Don't you dare fall asleep," Nikki politely demanded.

"I wa-wasn't going to," Mi-Young mutter and added when Nikki raised any eyebrow," I meant not at this VERY moment. Why?"

"Because I want to find out if cheerleading isn't the only thing you can do really well. I hope you were paying very close attention while I was making you scream my name among other things."

The other girl nodded instantly before Nikki disappeared into the bathroom. Her guest took that time to rid herself of the fear of how well or bad she might be when it was her turn.

"So how was I?" Nikki questioned after she returned to the bed and got onto her back.

"Since it was my first time EVER, if you can believe that, I have nothing to compare it too. So I'll just say wow. I hope that's alright."

"I'll accept 'wow.'"

The next thing, Mi-Young knew, she was pulled into a kiss and fell onto the girl that had been beside her. She could barely move due to the fear that came rushing back. Nikki eased this by directing the other until she was ready to try on her own. Nikki smiled when Mi-Young determined she was ready

Sometime later

Both girls were lying on the bed. Nikki was still on her back while Mi Young's head was temporarily resting on her the right side of Nikki's chest. Nikki's right arm was lightly wrapped around Mi-Young's shoulders as the other girl drew small circles on her stomach with a few fingers.

"Elle," Mi-Young whispered after a soft sigh.

"Yeah."

"How was I? I mean was I g-good or were you faking it at least a little?"

Nikki began to sit up, causing her one night stand to sit up and look at her with the same nervous smile she gave when she had first lay down on Nikki's bed. Nikki hesitated for a few moments as worry seemed to grow on Mi-Young's face.

"You were great. I didn't have to fake it. If you're that great in bed, I can just imagine how good you are when you're cheering your heart out in whatever small uniform they have you wear."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Mi-Young smiled for a second before leaning in and kissing Nikki softly on the lips. Nikki turned up the heat a little and caressed the Korean girl's butt. Mi-Young reacted by continuing the kiss while pushing Nikki onto her back. The very second both girls fell onto the bed with Mi-Young directly on top of her, Nikki gently pushed the other girl off of her and onto her back. Mi-Young became confused as she watched Nikki climb out of bed again.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom again. I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Ok," Mi-Young agreed in a sleepy tone as she rolled over onto her stomach.

They shared a smile before Nikki left and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Nikki returned about five minutes later to find her asleep with a smile on her face. She smiled herself at the sight of that. She was quiet as a mouse as she grabbed the cell phone out of one of the front pockets of her shorts. She quickly took one before setting the phone on the end table by the bed. She then carefully sat on the bed beside her.

"Mi-Young, wake up," Nikki commanded and got no response, so she tried again and shook her a little, "Mi-Young, wake up."

"Wh-What, why?"

"I thought you should get up, get dressed, and go back to your room."

"Why?" she repeated as she only opened her eyes.

"Because you don't want your friends to know what we did, would you? That's if Chloe didn't wake up and notice that you were gone .As well as the rest of them if they already got back to the hotel room."

At hearing that, Mi-Young instantly sat up and briefly glared as Nikki took a second picture of her.

"How long have I be-been here?"

"About half an hour," Nikki answered after taking a glimpse at the clock on the nightstand.

"Damn," Mi-Young yelped as she leaped off the bed and tried to cover herself with her arms when she remembered she was naked. When she noticed that Nikki wasn't doing the same, she stopped and searched for all of her clothes. She asked as she immediately started getting dressed. "How were you able to wear me out like that? I'm the cheerleader. I should be the one with all of the energy."

"Just because I'm not a cheerleader, doesn't mean I'm not in shape. I can probably do anything you can do. I just choose not to," Nikki informed with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said…"

"It's ok."

"Have you worn out everyone you been with like that?"

"Yes, so far."

"Ok. Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Why, I'm not going anywhere else tonight?"

"I d-don't know. I guess you're right," the Korean girl agreed and added when she was finished getting dressed, "You can't tell anyone about what happened, alright? This was simply an experimentation. If my parents somehow found out they'd freak out. They're pretty religious, but they aren't bigots. They just wouldn't want to know that…"

"That another girl made their daughter scream during sex and did the same to that very girl?"

"Yeah," Mi-Young mumbled in what appeared to be embarrassment and a little shame.

"Hey, it's cool. No one will know unless you accidentally tell them. I hope you don't mind, but I took a picture of you while you were sleeping too."

"Why, wasn't the video enough?"

"Because you weren't sleeping then, and you look so cute when you're sleeping," Nikki explained as she showed her but didn't let go of her phone.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I thought about keeping them for awhile. But don't worry; I'll e-mail them to my computer before deleting from here."

"Could you do that now?"

"Sure, do you mind if I show my cousins the pictures, so they know I wasn't lying about this? I promise they will never know about the video."

"Ok, as long as they're the only ones."

Nikki smiled again and let her see as she did exactly that. Then she led Mi-Young to the door.

"I guess this is good night."

"Yeah," Nikki sighed.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Nikki confirmed and grabbed her by the left arm as the other girl reached for the doorknob while asking, "How about a kiss goodnight?"

"Alright," Mi-Young consented and gasped as Nikki pressed their bodies together and squeezed her butt gently for a few seconds.

She gasped once again as Nikki moved her right down and cupped Mi-Young between her legs without breaking the kiss. After Mi-Young broke the kiss, she saw the smile coming from Nikki. She did the same, turned to open the door, and jumped slightly at her butt being lightly tapped. She turned back around to see yet another smile before Nikki closed the door. After it was closed and locked, Nikki strolled back to the bed, got in, and went to sleep.

This is what could have happened near the end of the conversation in Chapter #63 if Nikki and Mi-Young had hooked up.

As the girls finished up their smoothies they realized it was time to split up until they met up again for dinner. After giving Chloe and Denise the details for the dinner, they got up to leave. Before they even moved an inch, Chloe spoke up.

"Nikki."

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?"

"I guess so. Is it important?"

"Kind of…to me anyway."

"Sure," Nikki complied and was led to the women's restroom after Chloe had handed her daughter over to Denise.

Less than a minute later, the restroom

"So what do you want to talk about, Chloe?" Nikki directed to the girl leaning against the one of the sinks and looking down at the floor.

"I…I know about you and…"

"Me and who?"

"Ab-About you and Mi-Young and what happened after you two put me to bed that night years ago."

"Oh," Nikki sighed softly.

"Yeah, oh. So why?"

"Why did I have sex with her when I knew you were attracted to me?"

"Yes, and please be honest," the blonde requested and couldn't hide slight pain at the memory.

"How did you find out because she made me promise not to tell anyone other than my cousins or Kerry if we ever got back together?"

"One night, we were hanging out together alone after a game our team won. We were in my dorm room. We were a little drunk so we started to kiss because I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her. As the make out continued, we started undressing each other."

"So how far did the two of you go?" Nikki prodded as she smiled at the thought of the two cheerleaders getting together like she had with the both of them.

"We were just in our…panties. I was kind of on top of her as we kissed. I was grabbing her sides as she moved her hands from my hair to my back then to my butt. After she squeezed it, I pulled them away and pinned her wrists to the bed. I stopped long enough to take the rest of my underwear off. I wanted to have sex with her. She looked so beautiful lying there almost naked on my bed. I wanted to do everything to her that we did, minus the whipped cream and pizza toppings."

"And the video camera?"

"Yeah," Chloe muttered as she slightly blushed.

"So what happened?"

"She didn't do anything but smile until I started taking off her underwear. She started to freak out as I got them past her butt. She pushed me away and literally jumped off the bed. As she did, they fell to the floor. She quickly pulled them back up. She got dressed as she said we couldn't and apologized. She accidentally blurted out that she couldn't do it again when I asked why. She realized that she was busted and I wasn't going to let her leave until she explained more. She made me at least put on my underwear before she did. She told me everything that happened."

Nikki hugged her as the blonde wiped away tears.

"Why did you do it then have sex with me and more a few days later?"

"I did it with her tor the same reason she wanted to, to see what it would be like."

"Was she right, I mean that it was just an experimentation for her and just sex with a hot girl for you?"

"Yes."

"Was that all I was too?"

"No, definitely not."

"Then what was I to you then? Did you even mean what you said before we left?"

"Since I promised to be honest with you right now, I need to tell you I lied to you a little bit back then. Even if the three of us went to the same school, I couldn't be with you at the time. I was still trying to get over what happened between me and Kerry. If I had gotten completely over her and wanted to get together with you, I would have done all I could have to make it happen."

"So then you did mean it earlier when you said that the ring you just bought could have become mine?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I also wanted to let you know that everyone in our group knows about the pictures and the videos you made when you were with me and Mi-Young."

"How do they know that?"

"Denise came back early from a class and caught me watching the one you and I made. We were scheduled to hang out together that night. So when the rest of them came over, Denise told them what I had been doing," Chloe took a moment to pause and blush, "After she finished telling them, Mi-Young accidentally let out that you two had done the same. Before we left that night, we actually watched both videos."

"All of you watched them?"

"Yeah, are you mad?"

"No, as long as you didn't show them to anyone else," Nikki determined and added when Chloe's blush came back and was even brighter, "What?"

"Justin knew about both the lap dance and sex videos between you and me."

"So what happened after you and your friends watched them?"

"Well, Kevin was impressed with your stamina. Austin couldn't even make it through either video with out pausing it once because he had to …you know. It actually turned both Denise and Matt on a little as well. Mi-Young got rid of the one with you and her, but I kept the ones of us."

"What did he think of them?"

"A few weeks after our first time, he asked if I had ever been with a girl like that. I started talking about that Spring Break. We ended up watching them together. He got so turned on from them that we had sex again."

"Oh, really?" Nikki replied with an arched eyebrow, "How was it?"

"It was the best sex the two of us had together."

"I see," Nikki commented with a laugh, "Better than when you were with me?"

"Close, but no. Um, what happened between us during Spring Break wasn't the only reason I named my daughter after you."

"Then what is the other?"

"We got so worked up from watching the video, that the condom broke and I didn't realize until the next morning that I had forgotten to take the pill, so…," the blonde said and added when Nikki respond, "When we found out I was pregnant, we weren't sure what to do. I mean we both were scared, but I couldn't bear the thought of getting an abortion. Justin agreed to support me in any final decisions. I decided to keep it. He assured me that he would help in any way. His parents obviously found out and the rest you heard out before we came in here. Does Kerry know about…"

"Kerry knows everything about Spring Break. She even wanted to see the videos."

"How did she react to them?"

"She was a little bit jealous of both of you, but she also got turned on," Nikki confessed and continued at the blonde's smile, "It led to one of the best times we had sex. Only our first time and our first time as an official couple were better. She made me get rid of the videos the next morning though."

"Ok, well, we've been in here way too long, so we better get going,"

They left the room to find Rachel and Denise waiting for them.

"It's about time," Denise said as she handed the baby over to her best friend and glared at Nikki, "I thought she had seduced you into another bathroom tryst."

"Another?" Rachel gasped almost loudly before getting prepared to speak to her cousin.

"I already told you about Spring Break," Nikki reminded her.

"Oh, right," Rachel when the memory of Nikki bragging about it came into her mind.

The four separated and said their goodbyes until the dinner that night.


	2. Chapter 2

You'll Never Know Until You Try It

Alternate scene 3

Author: twin who likes to travel

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This is what would have happened if there had been a not so happy ending without a sequel.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I created.

Reviews: I would like them. I definitely expect to get some complaints about what happens in this one.

Author's note: Sorry this contains the mentioning of multiple character deaths. One of them is a main character.

* * *

Around eighteen years later, Faith and Paul's high school graduation in New York

Faith and Paul's family, Denise and Matt Edwards; and their daughters, Chloe and Elena had come to see them graduate. Faith just happened to be the valedictorian. As the girl reached the podium to make her speech, the room went silent. The females in her family were trying to hold in the tears that wanted to come out. They were extremely proud of both of them. Faith and Paul had finished at the top of their class despite the tragedy they had gone through recently. Faith had been number one by the slightest of margins that was followed by Paul. Both had been accepted to great colleges and had plenty of friends. Everyone could see that their usually confident classmate was really emotional as she prepared to speak. They watched as the normally happy girl was trying to keep it together as she stood at the podium. They tried to show their support with encouraging smiles even though they could see the pain she was trying to hold in. Her family held their breaths as the girl glanced up for a few seconds while clutching to a heart shaped locket they had seen her wearing for the past two years. She took another moment to cast a glimpse at her friends and family before letting go of the locket and starting her speech.

Faith's speech

_I'd like to welcome friends and family of the class of 2034 to this year's graduation. I'm extremely honored to be the valedictorian. It has been long and sometimes hard road to this day for some of us if not all of us. There has been happiness and sorrow along the way. Some people we wish were physically here aren't. But that doesn't mean they aren't in our hearts. I would like to take this time to thank the very special people in my and Paul's life. To our moms, thank you for everything you have taught me and Paul up to this day. They taught us valuable lessons that I hope family, friends, or both have done for the rest of you. They taught us to not be afraid to stand up for what we believe in and how not to look down on people even if they were different from us. It didn't matter whether it was due to social or financial status, their outer appearance, their long term goals within legal means, sexual orientation, or certain beliefs. They told us to not be afraid to express our feelings, whatever they might be. The grandpa my brother and I never got to meet once said in a newspaper column that he knew whenever his kids insulted him that an "I love you." wasn't far behind._

_That very article is the one thing that has never been taken down from our refrigerator door. We say those three words at least once every time we see any of our family. NEVER doubt the power of love. And be sure to remind the people you care about that you love them, whether you say it or show it by your actions. Our moms have always been there when we had a problem. They also let us know it was ok to make mistakes and not be afraid of failure. Mistakes can help you learn. If you're not good at something, it doesn't make you less of a person. Everyone is good at something. If you look hard enough, you can find it. To do our very best at school, but to not forget to have fun as well. To be grateful for all of the good things in our lives. _

_To our aunt Bridget, thank you for showing us that some things aren't as they appear to be. To our uncle Rory, thank you for teaching my brother that some times the geek CAN get the girl. To our cousins: Bella, Nikki, and Ryleigh, thank you being there when I needed surrogate sisters; Michael, for being there when Paul needed a surrogate brother; Chloe, thank you for showing us that even after you lose someone you love, no matter how much, there's always a chance that someone else will come along to help mend your broken heart. And to the rest of our family for being there whenever we needed you. Paul and I love all of you dearly. To Paul, thank you for being my brother. I couldn't ask for a better one. If you weren't here, I probably wouldn't have been able to stand here as I am right now. I couldn't have written this speech without your help. I'm not afraid to let everyone here know how much you helped me write it as well as listening while I practiced. To our friends, thank you for being there to encourage us and joke around with us too. Today is just one milestone in what hopefully is a long and happy life. Be sure to pass all you've learned to people you meet along the way and down to any future kids you may have in the years to come. Congratulations to the class of 2034, we did it. Thank you._

Faith's family and female friends almost cried for her after she had peeked up for another second after the word "hearts". Everyone saw her wipe away a few tears at she left the podium and went back to her seat. Even the cheers she got after the speech didn't make her feel better. When it was time for receiving their diplomas, she put on a fake smile that didn't improve as the class chanted her name. She just wanted the whole ceremony to be over with, so she could go home and sleep the rest of the night away.

As soon as she marched out into the hall, she ran to the nearest bench and sat down. Then let out the tears she had been holding in since she had entered the auditorium. She didn't even care to look into anyone's eyes or stop the sobbing. She continued staring at the floor as two familiar arms wrapped around along with the voices that came along with them.

"Don't worry about anyone else; just let it out," Paul said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah, sweetie, we're here for you," her girlfriend, Tara, stated as she gently rested her head on Faith's right shoulder.

"Th-Thanks," Faith whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Faith, that was..," a soft voice began but hesitated as the crying girl lifted her head to focus on who was in front of her.

When she did, everyone in the hall who had been watching her discovered the saddest eyes they had ever seen from Faith. At noticing her daughter in so much pain again, Kerry broke down and started to cry as well. She walked up to her daughter, who got up from where she had been sitting. The mother and daughter shared a tight hug as all of the females in her family and Tara cried softly.

"Can we please just go home now?" Faith pleaded after breaking the hug and gazing at Kerry.

"Sure," Kerry relented immediately.

"I'll drive," Paul offered before the rest could speak, "Mom and Tara can come with us. We'll see the rest of you at home."

The rest of the family nodded in agreement. As they made their way out of the building, Faith was occasionally given brief hugs or light pats on the back from the friends she passed by, with some of the girls giving her soft, friendly kisses on the cheek. She half-heartedly returned the hugs and gave small smiles to them to show she appreciated it. The crowd observed in silence as the family left before talking with their friends and family.

Shortly after the family arrived at the Hennessy-Alcott home, Faith walked quietly into her bedroom and left the door open. After everyone else had arrived at the home, there was a conversation on if someone should go in and check on Faith and who should do it. It was filled with short pauses as they contemplated who should go first. When she couldn't take it anymore, Tara offered to be the one to do that.

"Let me go first," the girl suggested and got nods of relief.

They all listened from the hallway, with Paul, Kerry, Bridget, and Rory eyeing the two girls. Tara carefully lowered herself onto the bed beside her girlfriend, who had her back to the door because she could tell that she had an audience although she couldn't hear them.

"Not now, Tara," Faith insisted at the feeling of the other girl lying beside her and a hand reaching up to touch her left cheek in an attempt to comfort her before it touched her hair.

"C'mon, Faith, talk to me to me. I want to be here for you, like you were for me when my parents died."

"I DON'T want to talk. All I want to do right now is sleep," Faith announced as she opened her eyes to focus on her beautiful girlfriend.

"I think it would help if you did."

"It HURTS to talk. It HURTS to breathe. Don't you understand that?"

"I understand that. I know how you're feeling. So does your mom, Paul, your Grandma, Bridget, and Rory," Tara stated in an attempt to console her

"NO, YOU DON'T!" the distraught girl yelled as she suddenly sat up and almost glared at the girl in front of her before continuing, "None of you do; not you, not Grandma, not Bridget, not Rory, not my mom, not even Paul. Your parents died in a car crash. My grandpa, who I never met, died of a heart attack. Mama died protecting me. She's dead because of me. I killed my mom. I took her away from her soul mate. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me for that," Faith declared before looking up and pleading. "Please don't hate me, Mama!"

"Faith, don't think…"

"If she hadn't gotten in front of that bullet maybe she'd still be alive. I shouldn't be here or at least I should be with her right now. Did you already forget that she DIED in MY arms? There isn't a comparison. Mom, Paul, and I begged for her hang on as the EMTS were on their way. The LAST thing she said to us was that she loved us. I will NEVER forget that."

"I was there, remember? The asshole shot her first. The doctors said even if she hadn't taken the second one, she would have probably died. She wanted to make sure you survived. Did YOU forget that your other mom took the third bullet before…"

Tara wasn't even finished talking as she was smacked hard across her left cheek. It was loud enough for everyone to hear and hard enough to make Tara's head turn to the right.

"Of course, I remember that. Only her arm prevented it from reaching her heart. Doctors don't know everything. They said PROBABLY not DEFINITELY, which means there was still a chance. The funeral in a few days should be mine, not hers," Faith exclaimed and then realized what she had done to the girl who loved her, "OH MY GOD! I'm SO sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's ok," Tara replied while hugging her distraught girlfriend.

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have hit you. I LOVE you; you know that, right?"

"I know. I love you too," Tara revealed before getting a soft kiss on her lips

Faith wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on Tara's right shoulder. Then for the second time that evening, she broke down. As this was happening, two ghosts were watching in sadness. The male ghost was quiet as the female softly cried.

"What am I going to do, Paul? My daughter thinks I hate her for what happened. I could never hate her. I love her, Kerry, and Paul more than I have ever loved anyone. I was there for every important moment in her life until I was murdered: the first time she talked, cried, laughed, crawled, walked, and ran. I was the one that taught her to ride a bike. When her best friend died, I was the first one to hold her as she cried. Kerry and I were both by her side when she told us she was gay. I helped her get ready for her first date with Tara. I would die for her again if I needed to. Why did my family have to lose so many people in such a short time?"

"I know, Nikki, but there's not much you can do. Just believe that they will get through this in time. Trust me, I know. Thank you for everything you have ever done for Kerry, Cate, Bridget, and Rory as well. As for the other question, I don't really know what to say other than it was their time. I know it's terrible that they happened so close together."

Nikki then thought about everyone she had lost in the past three years before she herself was killed. She had lost both of her parents, her aunt, and uncle. Her parents had died of old age, her aunt Samantha had died of breast cancer, and her uncle Andrew died of a heart attack not too long after his wife's death. It still bothered her to this very day that people were still dying of cancer. Nikki turned her attention back to her daughter as Tara comforted her. Meanwhile, the woman she loved was thinking basically the same thing.

Kerry watched as her daughter was comforted by her girlfriend. She had seen the tears and cried herself at how Faith was like Nikki in every possible way: intelligence, beauty, sense of humor, compassionate, outgoing, brave, how they expressed their emotions, and charming. Nikki, Kerry, and Paul, had seen how Faith had unintentionally broken a few hearts before falling in love with Tara.

With all of the death Nikki had dealt with in such a short time before own, Kerry was surprised that Nikki had gotten through all of it without the need for any prescription medication. Her cousin, Rachel, wasn't as lucky though. Rachel was just getting off the medication she had been taking, but Nikki never looked down on her because of it. She was a little afraid that Nikki's death would hit Rachel hard enough that the woman would need them again for a little while. This made her more worried for Faith. Along with dealing about losing John, Diane, Andrew, and Samantha, she had lost one of her best friends, who died of a heart condition at the age of thirteen. Now, the teenager had lost one of her moms to a gun toting bigot, who had planned on taking out Faith, Kerry, Nikki, and Tara simply because they were in love with women. She quietly thought she would be shocked if Faith didn't need it after this.

After the couple broke the hug, Tara turned to face the rest of them. It was at that very moment, Faith realized that everyone had most likely heard and saw everything. She slowly turned in fear to do the same. Tears instantly came at the sight of the same on the mentioned family members' cheeks.

"I'm s-so s-sorry," she stuttered softly as she peered down at her bed in what could be considered shame.

She bit her lower lip at hearing several footsteps coming her way. When fingers gently lifted her head up, she came face to face with her mom, Paul, Cate, Bridget, and Rory. She was extremely thankful that none of them appeared mad at her. She didn't resist when Kerry pulled her into another hug.

"Wh-Why d-did s-she h-have to d-die, M-Mom? It's 2034. Tara and I can get married anywhere in this country if we wanted to tomorrow. Why does this hatred still exist?"

The unexpected comment about the couple got a laugh from all of their guests and a bright blush from the girl she loved.

"Not that I want to get married right now," Faith asserted with a nervous smile that made Tara sigh in relief.

At the quiet that followed, Faith opened the locket still around her neck to gaze at the picture inside. It was the first professionally taken picture of Nikki, Kerry and the twins. You couldn't miss the strong resemblance between the parents and children. Kerry and Paul both spied over her shoulder and smiled. When the trio found out all eyes were still on them, they got off the bed and showed it to everyone. Faith stood patiently as she got more hugs from all of them. Before they could leave the room, Faith felt arms wrap around her from behind and a head on her shoulder. She knew that Tara was studying the picture as the rest smiled at the couple.

"You're so much like her," Tara said before kissing her on the left cheek.

"I know," Faith sighed.

"So I guess whenever you have kids, you'll be the hottest MILF, like all of our friends thought Nikki was."

"Tara," Faith gasped as she spun around and gawked at her.

"I..," Tara muttered before blushing in embarrassment at what she had blurted out in front of Faith's entire family.

They all smirked at the red-faced teen. Another laugh was heard as Faith's stomach started to growl.

"I guess that means we should get something to eat, huh?" her girlfriend asserted.

"I guess so."

Not a word was spoken as they all headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. After they were full, most of their guests went home or to nearby hotels they were staying at until Nikki's funeral. Nikki and Paul disappeared moments later. The funeral was held a few days later. Every one of their friends and family had come to show their support. All of the females in attendance had shed tears as even the men showed signs of being choked up. Faith and Paul had both shed their tears as they each rested their heads on Kerry's shoulders, who didn't seem to mind at all, as she wept while staring at the urn on the table in front of them. Jeremy hugged Bridget as she cried and Rory had done the same with Cate. As the funeral ended, all of the friends stopped in front to once again offer their condolences. Kerry, Faith, and Paul were sincerely touched that so many had shown up on this extremely sad day and didn't stop from showing any type of emotion. After the funeral, the trio headed home and placed the urn in a safe place while their family and friends went home.

When the trial of the person responsible for Nikki's murder came, the family was once again flooded with support, but this time from more than just friends. Despite laws giving full rights to the gay population finally being passed in every one of the United States, bigotry still remained. So news of Nikki's murder and the attempted murder of Kerry, Faith, and Tara wasn't limited to the state lines of New York. The courtroom was as crowded as possible. Everyone there saw and felt the pain as Kerry, Faith, Paul, and Tara testified against Nikki's killer.

On that fateful night that started off well, Nikki and Kerry had taken the twins and Tara out to celebrate at Faith's favorite restaurant in the city. Along with her and Paul being declared the most popular and most likely to succeed, Faith had been awarded the honor of being the class valedictorian. The group had a delicious meal and was laughing as they stepped out of the restaurant. The laughter and the few moments Nikki and Faith took to briefly kiss Kerry and Tara while Paul playfully rolled his eyes distracted them from seeing a young man pulling out a gun.

The man had gotten out three shots before Paul managed to tackle the man to the ground, breaking his left wrist in the process. Everyone had noticed how the first had hit Nikki in the chest. The second was aimed at Faith, but Nikki had gotten in front of it and took another to the chest, this one even closer to her heart. As Kerry dove to the ground in an attempt to help her wife and daughter, the bullet, which could have killed her, hit her in her left arm. Paul then tackled the man and held him down until two cops arrived less than a minute later. Paul then went back to his family's side. The crowd that had formed saw Kerry, Faith, Paul, and Tara beg for Nikki to hold on as Faith held her in her arms. Sirens could be heard getting closer. Even though none of them wanted to admit it, they knew Nikki's time was running out very quickly. Nikki confirmed with her last breath that she loved Kerry, Faith, and Paul. All three immediately gave her the same reply. The last thing Nikki did before closing her eyes for the last time was smile at them with all of the love she had in her heart.

As the jury announced their decision, tears could be seen in the female jurors' eyes. The judge had asked the convicted man, who was in his early twenties, if he was sorry for any of the pain he caused the family. He showed no regret and even responded that he was sorry he couldn't have killed the other three women as well. There were shouts of outrage as Kerry, Faith, and Paul had to be physically restrained from attacking the man who merely smiled at them before facing the judge again. There were loud cheers as the man was sentenced to life in prison without parole for the first degree murder of Nikki Alcott and the attempted murder of Kerry Hennessy, Faith Hennessy-Alcott, and Tara Davidson. As he was led away, Kerry, Faith, and Paul were each hugged by a relative. Tara wasn't sure how to react, so she began to move away from them and leave; but she was pulled into Faith's arms before she could take the first step. While the family left the courthouse, Jeremy, Joe, Rick, Rory, and CJ did the best they could to shield them from the cameras until they got into the car and headed home.

The End


End file.
